Loving the Enemy
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: Time Crossover. Bellatrix Black is a student at Hogwarts and who captures her heart but the brightest witch of the (New)age. Their break-up new is widespread but that only makes Hermione miss her all the more. Will she ever be able to get back into Bella's heart, without falling for the one protecting her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

Loving the Enemy:

 _"She betrayed me, I hate her. I miss her."_ Hermione thought to herself as she watched her former Slytherin from across the Great Hall. Harry kicked her under the table. "You're being obvious, Hermione. Don't make yourself a target for them." Hermione nodded and went back to eating her food. It took her a while to finish her breakfast because she couldn't help glancing over at her. Bellatrix Black had her under a spell, figuratively of course. Bella got up, threw a smirk Hermione's way, then exited the Great Hall. Hermione wondered if maybe what she thought she had with Bella was just a dream. Bella seemed unphased by their break-up. Granted it had been months since the beautiful dark Slytherin broke her soul, but she still wanted her, still loved her. After seeing Bella leave, Hermione got up and followed her to their first class together. The classroom was dark, and damp as Professor Snape walked in behind Hermione, "Do try to keep your secrets as such today, Granger" he said walking past her. _"Merlin, is it that obvious?"_ Hermione took her seat next to Bella and tried not to blush. Her efforts were futile, all she had to do was look at Bella and she lost herself. Bella caught her staring, "Something I can help you with, mudblood?" The girls behind them erupted in giggles as Hermione felt tears begin to burn her eyes. Hermione raised her hand as Bella whispered in her ears, "You're excused, filth." Hermione didn't wait on Snape to acknowledge her and ran from the room. Bella kicked herself mentally, she didn't like treating Hermione this way but she had to repair her reputation. The whole Slytherin population had began to treat her different when they found out with whom she had been spending her spare time.

Ron and Harry found her in the hallway as she sat at the base of the staircase, crying. Harry sat next to her rubbing her shoulders and Ron stood leaning against the banister. "We tried to tell you, 'Mione" was all he could say. Harry looked up shaking his head. "What he means is, are you okay?" Harry said.

"Maybe I will be eventually."

"Why did you do this to yourself? You knew the Blacks were bad news. More than anyone else." Harry asked.

"Not all the Blacks were dark wizards, Harry. You know that. I thought maybe Bella- Bellatrix would be more like Sirius."

"Not everyone wants to get rid of the family stigma I guess" Harry said. Harry got Hermione to her feet and hugged her. "The pain will stop eventually. Right now, you need to go to the Common Room and rest." Ron went back into the Potions room and Harry took Hermione upstairs where she burst into tears. "Why doesn't she love me anymore" Hermione asked just above a whisper.

"I don't think that's it. She might just have to sort herself out."

"What would she have to sort out either she loves me or she doesn't."

"You know how Slytherin's are. It's all about image."

"I know that. I just wanted to be part of it." Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder. "What good is keeping up an image if there's no one else in the picture?"

"That's a question for her. You've got to talk to her. Privately."

"How am I supposed to pull that off? We have exams coming up."

Harry smirked, "What's more important in this moment, Bellatrix or exams?"

Hermione struggled with Harry's question then started to weep silently. "I just want my Bella". Harry ran his fingers through her hair. "I know, 'Mione." Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms.

The next morning Hermione woke up and immediately went to the Owlery with a letter disguised to look like it came from Bella's father. Throughout the entire day, Hermione dreaded meeting she had scheduled with Bellatrix but hoped that Bella would not come surrounded by a group of her friends. Hermione planned to be late just to be able to spy on her for the first few minutes. Hermione didn't want to make herself anymore of a laughing stock than she already had.

All through their classes together Hermione ignored Bellatrix's snide remarks and comments. All the while she thought of what she might say once she got Bellatrix alone, or if she would even speak at all. She would never admit it, but Hermione was scared. This was more than just trying to get someone back. This was trying to get inside their brain. Hermione bided her time until 3:00 when she told Bellatrix to meet her at the top of the astronomy tower. Bella was waiting at the top, looking around as though expecting someone to fly in on a broomstick. When Hermione walked up the stairs, Bella clicked her teeth and began to descend the staircase to meet her.

"What do you want?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"You" Hermione said simply. Bellatrix sighed, "you know why that can't happen." She stepped closer to Hermione touch her face. "I wish it could but it can't"

"Why not? It'll be our relationship. Not us and the entire population of Slytherin house."

"Think of how that would affect my reputation"

"You're stupid reputation!? That's what you're worried about?!"

"I'm a Slytherin, Mia. My entire family is made up of Slytherins. How do you think they would react if they found out?"

"Why does it matter?"

Bellatrix put her head down. "You've never had to deal with the pressures of letting someone down have you?"

"I have. Still, I know that my happiness has to come before theirs"

"This isn't about happiness, Mia" Bellatrix touched Hermione's face. "This is about pride. My father and his stupid pride." Hermione leaned into Bellatrix's touch. "I don't understand why that has to affect us."

"It wouldn't if my father didn't know."

"Then who says he has to find out?" Hermione asked with a sly smile. Bellatrix gave a smirk. " I can see that I was a bad influence on you." Hermione pulled Bellatrix close to her. "But for all the right reasons, my Bella." Hermione kissed Bellatrix without giving her a chance to respond. Bellatrix moaned into the kiss and pinned Hermione against the brick staircase before pulling away. "Mia, you know I can't do this. And you know why. Please, don't make this any harder than it already is." Bellatrix swiped Hermione's hair behind her ear. "I miss you just as much as you miss me."

Hermione sighed, "I highly doubt that. I've been dying. Literally daily heart attacks because I must look at someone who is no longer mine, but I want so bad." Bella put her head down, "Mia, please" tears begin to burn her eyes.

"I love you, Bella. If you loved me too you would understand why I want this."

"I do love you."

"Then come back to me."

"I can't" with that, Bellatrix left the astronomy tower.

Hermione kicked herself. She hadn't mean to upset Bellatrix. Now on top of having to try and get her back she had to fix this mistake. Her only question now, was how.


	2. 2

Days had passed since their meeting in the astronomy tower and all Hermione could think about was how to get Bellatrix back in her arms. There was only one problem. Bellatrix hadn't spoken to her since their last encounter. Not even to make fun. Hermione waited for Bella to enter the potions room but she never came. "Is she angry with me?" Hermione thought to herself. "I've got to talk to her". Hermione suffered through potions without Bella then decided that she needed to get a message to her. She had to see her. Hermione found Harry and Ron in McGonagall's room waiting for the class to start. Harry saw it in her eyes and immediately knew we had she wanted to ask. "I don't know where she is". Ron shook his head with a passive-aggressive stare before hugging her. "Sorry, 'Mione". Hermione let out a lot sigh. "Its okay, I guess". Hermione sat down in her seat and thought about the ways she could be inconspicuous and get Bella's attention, each one as unlikely as the next. The bells began to chime, signaling the lunch hour. As she walked into the Great Hall, Hermione realized that Bella wasn't there either. It was then that Hermione realized there was only one place where Bella would be.

Hermione made her way back to the top of the astronomy tower. Much to her relief, Bella was their waiting for her. When Bella turned around to see Hermione coming toward her she smiled. Bella began to jog toward her. "Took you long enough. Aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of the age?"

"You're happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you. Whether I act like it or not"

"That's good to know"

Bella pulled Hermione close to her. "You don't want to be near me anymore?"

"Of course I do. What would give you the impression to that I didn't?"

"You haven't tried to kiss me yet"

"I didn't know you wanted me to"

"why wouldn't I want you to"

"Because and I quote: 'you can't do this'"

"It's only out of fear of my father"

"what happened to you being fearless"

"The same thing that happened to you wanting to be with Weasley. Things change."

Hermione rolled her eyes, stepped toward Bellatrix, and licked her lips. "I'm waiting on you" she said with a sly voice. Bellatrix pulled Hermione's face toward her own and planted a soft kiss on her rose soft lips. Hermione moaned into the kiss and backed herself against the wall expecting Bella to pin her but the Slytherin witch didn't follow her lead. "You think it's worth the trouble" Bellatrix asked her softly. Hermione walked back over to her. "I do." Bella tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. "Show me."

"How"

"Don't die for me. Anyone can do that. I want you to live for me."

"I'd do anything for you. We'll tell your father together." Hermione said, gently caressing Bella's face.

"I think we should wait a while. Let's deal with school first. That's enough on it's own."

"You're right. One battle at a time"


End file.
